


The Path

by Andy193



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy193/pseuds/Andy193
Summary: Second part of Viper and She wolf, with some new characters. Letho an Ciri are on Path, once they arrived at small vilige and find someone, who Letho thinks is dead.
Relationships: Auckes/Saskia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Phillipa Elihart/Serrit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second story and fanfic, again hope you like it. Sorry it took so long, sometimes i was out of ideas.

They were on Path some time. Fulfil contracts and helping people with 'monster problems'. Letho and Ciri lead their horses to near inn, looking for place where they can spend night. Letho wasn't used on that people will acept him, after all those years of being witcher, he get used on sights of others everywhere he come. But now there were none. Ciri notice his nervous and looks at him, touch his hand." It's alright. You're no longer on run and you have that amnesty document from my father. Besides, I protect you." she said with smile. Letho looks at her and nod with smile. They lead their horses to stable and go inside the inn. It wasn't full, but it wasn't empty either. They see one group playing gwint, fist fighting in one of corners and people talking together, it wasn't like before. Letho wasn't used on that others don't look at him everywhere he come.  
People in the inn mind their own business and ignore them. Ciri lead him to bar and together they sit on chairs at counter." What can I do for you?" asks man from behind the counter. "Food and drink please." said Ciri "do you have any free room? We're looking for bed." "Ofcourse, if you have enough money." Ciri put pouch of coin on counter "Will this be enough?" Innkeeper looks at pouch and nod. After they eat, innkeeper tell them:" Come with me. I show you the room." Then he walk out from behind the counter and lead them upstairs, where rooms were. When they were up, he show them room in end of coridor." If you need something, just go downstairs to bar." "Thank you. " said Ciri and Letho with nod. Put their bags down then Ciri speak"We like to have a bath. We've been on road some time...." Innkeeper turn around, smile at them and nod" OK, I'll be right back." He returns after few minutes with bucket of warm water and pour it into the wooden tub in corner of room. When tub was full, he hand them towels, cloth and soup, then leave the room. After doors closed, Letho and Ciri take off their belts with swords and blades and put them on table. Then take off their clothes and Letho sit in the tub,reach out for Ciri."Come to me. We can have bath together. Just like we had at Kear Morhen." Ciri come to him, step inside the tub and sit down, lean on his chest and relaxed. Letho wash himself than hand soap and cloth to Ciri."Thank you" said Ciri and begin wash herself.  
They sit in tub little longer, relax their exauhsted and ached bodies."Mmmm....I needed this." moan Ciri, she can feel her muscles relax in hot water. "Me too" said Letho and smile down at her. "I'm tired, I go to bed. If you want ,you can stay in there little longer." said Letho "No. I go too." said Ciri. She step out of the tub, dry herself and warp towel around her body. Letho get out of tub too, dry himself with towel and warp it around his waist. Then he empty tub to drain. When Ciri lay on bed, sleep took her imidietly. After emptying tub,Letho turn around to go to bed and saw Ciri sleeping on cowers. "She must be really exhausted"he said to himself and go to bed. Lay down, cower both with duvet, follow her into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning they get dress and go downstairs. It was early in morning, but they can see some guests down in bar and innkeeper already behind counter. "Breakfest?" he asks and they nod. "Yes please." He prepare food and hand them two plates. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asks. "No, thank you." said Ciri, but Letho add "Actualy, yes" and looks at her. "Do you know about some work for witchers?" Inkeeper contemplate first, then spoke "Well,I think yes...There is an old cemetery down the road and people who travel here say, they heard noises coming from there, few say they saw figures there, don't know if it's true. Maybe it's only grave robbers or some animals." Letho and Ciri look at each other."What do you think? Should we look at this?" asks Letho. "Yes. At least we find out what's going on." " Go to see reeve, maybe he can tell you more." said innkeeper."OK, thank you." they said and leave.  
Letho and Ciri go down street of vilige, when they see group of arguing people with one man in middle of them who looks like he try to calm them down. They go straight to them and when people saw them, they stop arguing imedetly. "We like to speak with reeve."said Ciri. People don't say a word, still scared of them, Letho epecialy, but man who stand in middle walk to them. " That's me. What do you want?" he said with stone face, not showing any kind of fear or nervous. "We heard you have some problem with cemetery." said Letho. "It's true. Some people who go there after dark heard terrifing noices comming out of there." "Did anyone saw something?" asks Ciri. "No. Everyone immedeately run away scared to death." said one viliger." Any bodies?"asks Letho."Dunno. Is anyone missing?" asks reeve. Crowd was silence, but then someone call out "Jenine-blacksmith's daughter, poor girl. She was helping him in forge, but then she dissappear." " How long is that?" asks Ciri "Few weeks, maybe month." said reeve " I almost forgot her. Such pretty girl..." Letho looks at Ciri. "Meybe it's just nightwraight." "Maybe, but i think it's something more. We need to see cemetery." she said and looks up." Come with me." said reeve and lead them down the street and out of villige where cementery was.  
They go through the villige and up on small hill where they can see walls of cemetery with great iron gate. "We're here." said reeve. "We look around here." said Ciri and open the gate at cemetery. They walk main road, after few steps they found body in high state of decay. It wasn't possible to say who it was, only it's woman. "I recognize that dress." said reeve "It's her-Jenine.... Poor girl. Can you tell what happened to her?" Letho squat and looks at body. Even state, in which body was, he can see wounds on her. "Can you see that?" he asks Ciri. She squat too, looks at body and nod. " Yes, polytrauma. Something attack her." Then she saw trail of dry blood leading from place where body was laying. " And massive blood lost too." Letho looks at her direction." I think we found our wraight."


	3. Chapter 3

They return to inn to prepare for night. " Do you found out what it is?" asks innkeeper as they enter the inn. "Yes " said Letho "It's nightwraith." said Ciri. "We go back there at night to take care of that. Now we need rest." said Letho. Innkeeper nod "If you need something,just go downstairs." "Thank you." they nod and go up to their room.  
When door closed, Ciri turn around and look up at Letho's face."What?" he asks. She go closer to him, warp her hands around his waist."I'm not taired, just want to be with you."she said and lean into him. Letho smile down at her. "It isn't even noon. We have plenty time." She looks up at him and lead him to the bed. He sit on it and she crawl into his lap."It's been awhile since we have comfortable bed." she said."Last time at Kear Morhen, I think." said Letho. She kiss him "Mmm, I miss this." she said against his lips, her hands looking for straps on his armor, while he try to take down her belts. They were kissing, while trying to take down their clothes. For Ciri it was still difficult to unclaps straps on Letho's armorvest, so he broke the kiss and said "let me do this." He unclaps his armorvest and put it near his weapons. She crawl back into his lap, kissing him, while her hand gently stroke his chest. She love how firm and warm his body is under her hands. He gently lay her down on bed and strip her pants while she unclaps belt on his and pull them down. Letho lift himself up a little without breaking the kiss and kick trousers off of his legs. Now they were only in underwear. Ciri warp one hand around his neck, second around his waist and push him down on her, want to feel his muscles on her body. Letho start feel he is getting hard and his hand went down on her and under her underwear. She was wet. He smirk, broke the kiss and take down their underwear, then lean down to her. Ciri warp her legs around his waist and try to push him to her, want him inside. He smile and obey, pushing himself slowly inside her. Ciri moan at feeling of his cock inside of her and warp her legs firmly. He stop, when their hips meet and start to move, but slowly at first. Ciri close her eyes, concentrate only on him. "Faster...Harder..." she said "Please". Letho lean down, to her ear and said. "As you wish." Then he speed up and begin pushing himself inside her with full speed and force. They were panting and moaning from bliss, both of them feeling their orgasm will come soon. Letho kiss her, their tongues dance together for awhile, but they need broke up from need for oxygen. He push himself up, hand by her head and ram into her."I'm cumming!" she scream. "Me too" growl Letho when he feel he juices on his cock and cum hard inside her, tense like bow,pushing her into bed. They were panting, looking at each other with smile. "Are you alright?" asks Letho when he catch his brath."Yeah" said Ciri with nod, still panting a little. He gently pull out of her, lay down, warp his arms around her and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

They woke up several hours later."Let's get prepare for night." said Letho. They get dressed and check their belongings if they have everything they'll need, check their weapons too. Then go downstairs, inn was empty. Innkeeper sit behind counter. "Lucky hunt" se said when they pass by."Thanks" said Ciri with smile and together with Letho go out.  
They heard rasping coming from cemetery and they were only halfway from that. They slow down, one hand on silver sword, carefully approaching cemetery. They saw wraight and few ghouls running around and eating dead bodies."I think we found what kill that girl." said Ciri."Yeah" Letho agreed " But be careful, even they are ghouls, there is still that wraight." Ciri nod and both carefully approach creatures. When they get closer, they attack. Ciri go after ghouls, while Letho fight with wraight.  
Even she was quick, Ciri has to do to fight all of them, but then someone throw knife and hit one ghoul right into it's head."Thank you" said Ciri and looks at Letho, but he was on other side, fighting with wraight.  
Ciri was confused, but she hasn't time to think because other wave was approaching her.  
After he kills wraight, Letho looks at Ciri, still killing ghouls, but they were in superiority. He try to get to her, but one qroup go after him too. Then two shadows jump out of woods and rush to help them. Letho saw them with corner of his eye and they were very familiar to him, but he has no time to think. When last ghoul was killed,Letho and Ciri still have swords in hands, waiting what happen next. Two persons step out of shadows. Letho looks at them with suprise."Serrit..Aucks? You're alive?" "As alive as we can be " said Serrit and go greet with him. "I thought you're dead!? That Geralt kills you!?" " He didn't" said Aucks "only dispose us." But then he saw Ciri and asks "Who is she?" "My name is Ciri. I'm witcher too." Letho turn to her and said. "She's from school of the wolf. I was at Kear Morhen, how long ago?" he asks Ciri "Two, three years?" "Two" said Ciri. "Two years ago, fighting with Wild Hunt" he said and looks back at them."They weren't very pleasant to see me, but then..." "They get used on him" said Ciri "He was there, hiding from emperor when I arived there for winter and..we end up together after some time..." Serrit and Aucks were grinning from ear to ear. "And we thought you will change lovers like socks forever." said Aucks.But then his eyes fall on blades Ciri has at her belt. "Where did you get them?" "I gave her diagrams."said Letho "She asks me if she can try them, when we were at Kear Morhen." Ciri get trophy from wraight while Letho talks with Serrit and Aucks. "She survived trail of grasses and she's elder blood. She saved Geralt from Hunt and they were after her because both of that. Even we defeat them , she told me, she still had nightmares about their return. We were only humans at Kear Morhen that winter and..." "We get that." said Aucks. "You should have seen Geralt's face when we told them about us." said Letho with grin. Serrit and Aucks smirk, then Ciri come to them. "I collect trophy and suplies from them." and show trophy to Letho. He nod and said "Good. We gave it to reeve. You can go with us." "Bad idea. If we show up in villige, they'll try to kill us." said Aucks. "Letho has amnesty docment from my father and I don't think he is alive anymore. Last time I was in Novigrad, people talk about him and that he looks like he is seriously sick...Do you have horses nearby?" asks Ciri. They look at each other "We leave them near old cottage where we're hiding in." "Alright" said Letho "Get them and you belongins. We meet on crossroad at exit of forest. We go back to villige for bounty on this." and lift hand with trophy from wraigt. "OK." said Aucks "but we want our part from that."  
Letho and Ciri return to villige early at morning and go straight to reeve. They knock on doors of his house and wait. After few minutes he open doors, still half asleep." What do you want this early." Letho shows him trophy from wraight "We solve your problem." he said. Reeve bounce from fear "So this was it?" he asks. "This and pack of ghoul which we take care of too. They had nest near by." said Ciri "It should be safe now." "Thank you " said reeve then go back inside and return with huge pouch of gold. " It must bother you for very long time according to size of that pouch. "said Letho. "Yeah. Road near cemetery is main road to villige. All merchants who travel here, use that road, this is one of trade route. And because of that...things all merchants avoid this route." "I understand"said Letho. "You saw  
Villige, we live from that." said reeve. "We have herbalist, blacksmith,inn and everybody who travel nearby go here."  
"We should be on our way" said Ciri " we usualy don't stay in one place if it isn't naessary." and look up at Letho. "Yeah let's go." he said and they leave


	5. Chapter 5

When they passed forest, two riders waiting for them on clearning. Letho split coin in two pouches and throw one to Serrit"Here, hope you don't mind to share it together." They look at pouch and said "No, it's alright "and looks up at them. "Where are you planing to go?" ask Auckes."I like to go to Novigrad. I have friends there." said Ciri. "I want to see them." Letho looks at her and nod."Fine, we go to Novigrad." "But we are somewhere in Zarakenia." said Serrit."It'll take weeks since we get there." "I can teleport us there." said Ciri. "You? How?" asks Serrit. "She is lady of time and space. She can teleport wherever she wants." said Letho."But we're four plus horses. How can you do that?" asks Auckes." As Letho told, I'm lady of time and space. Just stay close to us." said Ciri and open the portal. Letho goes first, then Serrit, Auckes and Ciri goes last, close portal behind her. When portal open again, they were in Novigrad. Serrit and Auckes were agape. "Come, it's nearby." said Ciri and move Kelpie to trot. Letho, Serrit and Auckes follow her. They go from Hathori's house to outter wall of city and on road to Gate of Hierarch. Ciri stop Kelpie near building and dismount. Witchers do the same,then she lead them inside the building.  
"Ciri!" call out Dandelion and go to hug her. " I'm glad to see you." Zoltan came too."Good to see you too." said Ciri. "Ciri?" asks Dandelion nervously"Are they that ones I think?" and looks at her companions. Ciri smile"Don't worry, they won't hurt you." "But..." he start. "It's alright."said Ciri."If you say so." "We behave"said Letho and look around."Guess who is here" said Dandelion as they walk to one of the tables. She saw little group at table and smile." Triss! Eskel!" she call out and go to them. They look at her direction and get up to greet with her."Ciri! How are you?" asks Triss "I'm fine." But then she looks at other persons at the table. "Ah-uhm..." "Don't worry, I won't bite you." said Philippa Elihart." Who is she?" asks Ciri and looks at woman next to Philippa. "You can call me Saskia." said woman."Sit to us." said Triss and sit next to Eskel, whose eyes were on her companions." Who are they?" he asks. "I'm Serrit and I'm Aucks. We are witchers from school of Viper, just like Letho." "We were in Zarakenia, completed one contract when they found us." said Ciri."Yeah, we saved your life." said Serrit. Eskel switch eyes between Serrit, Aucks, Letho and Ciri."We took job in one villige."said Ciri "They said, they have some problem with cemetary. We found out it's nightwraight, but ghouls have nest nearby and they attack us too. Letho try to kill wraight, while I fight with ghouls, but they were in superiority. If weren't Serrit and Aucks, we'll die there."  
"I'm glad you're alright." said Triss and Eskel nod with smile. There was a silent moment but then Ciri said "I'm taired. I want hot bath and bed." "Rooms are up"said Eskel "just ask Dandelion for free room." "Alright. Thanks." said Ciri and try to stand up, but she was so taired she can't. Letho saw that, take her in arms and said." Hold on me." Then he stand up and go to Dandelion, asks him for hot tub too. Then go with him upstairs, where were rooms.  
"You don't need to worry about her." said Serrit when Letho and Ciri leave. "He maybe looks like brute, but if he really care for someone, he is nice. Besides we saw her fighting and she can take care of herself." "When she first told us she has someone, it was at Kear Morhen and we, I mean me, Eskel,Geralt,Yennefer, Lambert and Keira don't expect she meant Letho. It was...suprise, very unpleasant suprise at first, but..." "We have to get used on that." Eskel finish her."You know why we did what we've done?" asks Serrit. "Yeah, Letho told us last winter." said Eskel. "We don't have a choice-to Emhyr 'no' as an answer doesn't exist. It's only 'yes' or you end up dead. It was after Geralt exchange himself in Wild Hunt for Yennefer. She didn't remember anything. She was like child, always get us into trouble... Speaking of them- how are they?" asks Aucks. "They live in Toussaint." said Eskel. Serrit looks at Philippa and asks "What happend to your eyes?" "Radovid-he poke them out. Saskia is my eyes now. She's helping me now." They chat together. Serrit still looking at Philippa, Aucks at Saskia.  
Letho take off Ciri's weapons and place them on table. Then take off his, along with his armorvest and lay Ciri and himself on bed. She sleep quietly next to him, so he decide to take nap, lean on bedframe and close his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Serrit and Auckes were sitting at table and looking at Philippa and Saskia."What?" asks Saskia, when she caught them looking at her and Philippa. "Nothing." they said and automaticaly look away."It's just...well...we." then they calm down and Serrit said"It's been awhile since we were in comunity so if we do or say something wrong, please don't kill us." Saskia smile at them "Don't worry. We won't." and both relax a bit. "We heard, you became queen of nonhumans in Flotsam"said Auckes and looks at Saskia."Iorweth want me to, yes, but after I heard what happened in Loc Muine" she looks at Philippa "I decide to stay with Philippa and help her. I think now she need me more." Philippa turn head to her and said "I can manage by myself. As owl I still have my own eyes." "As owl maybe yes, but you can't do everything in that form." said Saskia and Philippa growl.  
They talk together little longer, but when night sat down, Philippa begin feel a bit tired. Serrit notice her and asks Dandelion for free room."Come with me" he said. Serrit pick up Philippa and go after Dandelion. He lead them to upper floor and open door on one room. "Here" se said. "Thank you." said Serrit with nod and go inside, after doors closed, he lay Philippa on bed, take off his weapons and armor and lay next to her. It's been a long time since he had comfortable bed so he close his eyes and rest.  
When Philippa wakes up, she find herself in bed and someone beside her. She start probing what's going on, when voice next to her said" It's alright." It was Serrit. "You nearly fall asleep at table, so I ask Dandelion for room and place you on bed." She touch her body, probe if she has her clothes on. "I don't do anything else, just take you up and place you on bed. You can lean on me and sleep, if you want." Phillippa run her hand on him and found out he take his armorjacket and shirt off. He looks down at her with smile. "How are you feeling?" he asks. "Why are you shirtless?" "It's snugger." He gently stroke her hair while she carefultly run one hand on his chest. He place one hand on her back, she lift head up, Serrit place palm on her cheek and caress it. "They say you're on women. I don't belive that." "Because it's a lie. I'm on both sides." He smirk and kiss her "I don't mind. I know Letho occasionaly slept with men." "Really?" she asks and Serrit nod with a smirk "Yeah". Then he lean down and kiss her again "Mmmm, I miss this. It's been awhile since I've been with someone, especialy like this." When they broke apart he looks at her, her chest was rising up and down. "We can continue, but only if you want." said Serrit. Philippa was silent for awhile, but then she kiss him again. Serrit take down her clothes, leave her completely naked."If you think I'll play blushing maiden you're wrong." she said. "I don't say that." said Serrit, kiss her again and roll them over so she was on bottom now. She warp one hand around his neck other around his waist and push him down on her. Serrit begin feel he is getting hard and try to get down his trousers without breaking the kiss. He manage to undo them and kick them off of his legs. Now he was only in his underwear, Philippa's hand go down to his abdomen and rub him all way down. He hiss when he felt her rubbing him through underwear. "Nice" said Phillippa and pull down his underwear. She carefully take him in one hand and rub him up and down, He was big. She roll them over and now she was on top. "What are you planning to do?" he asks her. "Just watch." she said with smirk and begin to kissing him fom navel down. Serrit clench his fists. When she get to his cock she stop and smile at him. She lick him from base to tip and Serrit tense, breathing heavyli."Fuck" he groan, one hand flew on Philippa's head. She take him in, one hand go to his balls and gently squeeze them. He hiss, throwin his head back. Philippa suck on him,one hand gently squeezing his balls. Serrit knew he will cum soon, his hand on her head clench, but she only suck harder on him. "Fuck" he let out a sharp gasp as he cum in her mouth.  
She let go off his cock and swallow. Serrit sit up, breathing heavily and looks at her. "Are you alright?" he asks and Philippa nod."You?" she asks. "I'm fine." answere Serrit. "I want you. Now." he said and push her to him. Sat her on his lap hands warped around her, while kissing her. He lift her up and sit her on his cock. She was warm inside and he has to do not to cum again. When he was all inside, he stop and try to calm down a bit, because he don't want to end it quickly. "Just....give me a moment...I don't want to ...end it quckly." he said. When he calm down a bit he said "It's alright." Philippa nod and begin to move , Serrit's hands go to her ass and hold on it. Phillippa speed up a little, feeling her orgasm coming closer. Serrit sat up and kiss her, his hold on her firm, feeling he will cum again. "I think I'm..." he said. She cum first with him soon after her.  
They were panting,Philippa gently resting on his chest. Serrit sat up and pull out of her, then lean back at bedframe, let her lay on him. He gently stroke her on her back and head. "How are you feeling?" he asks."Better" she said "but tired again." He smirk down at her "I'm sorry." She look up at him "For what?" and smile. "Will you stay with me?" he asks "I mean....I want more than just sex." She was quiet for moment."I had one relationship and it didn't end up very well, because I prefer women..." Serrit let out sad sigh and looks down "but, I think we can try it." said Philippa and smile. "I'm glad." he said with smile.


	7. Chapter 7

*Meanwhile*  
Auckes was sitting at table and looking into his cup. Saskia notice him "What's up?" she asks. He takes a deep breath and said "I'm not used on...well....this." and looks up. Saskia still looking at him so he add. "I was used on, that we were on run from everybody. Everyone try to kill us or catch us....but now, we are sitting in the inn and noone doesn't do anything." "Ciri told to all soldiers to let you be, that you are our friends." said Eskel "So you don't need amnesty document like Letho." Saskia smiles at Auckes. He smiles and relax. "It'll be fine to be normal witcher again. Fullfilling contracts for coin and not hiding from everyone just because we haven't other choice in past." "It's not your fault. Take your time, you and Serrit can go to Kear Morhen and stay there as long as you need. Letho and Ciri will show you the way, if you ask them." said Eskel. "OK. Thank you...."said Auckes. "You look tired." said Saskia and looks at Auckes. "Rooms are up. Come with me." she said and stand up from table, Auckes goes after her.  
When they get inside, Auckes fell into the bed. He was really tired and stressed. Saskia go to him and helps him out of armor. Then she takes down hers and sits on bed, place his head on her lap. Sleep took him ininstad. He woke up hour and half later and find himself lying on bed, but his head was on someone's lap. He try to get up to see what's gong on when woman's voice said "It's OK. You can sleep if you need." It was Saskia. One of her hands gently stroke his cheeck, he close his eyes and relax a bit. "Mmmm...." She looks down on him and asks" What?" "Nothing" he said, eyes. "It's been awhile since I have comfortable bed and It's nice." "What do you mean?" asks Saskia while she gently stroke his bald head. He place his hand on hers and said "this", she smiles at him. Auckes sit up to be same eye level with her, one hand placed on her cheek and lean closer to her. He kiss her, when they broke apart she was embarrassed, but he is looking at her with smile. "What was that for?" she asks. "As thank you." he said with smile. "For what?" she asks again,not knowing what he means."That you are nice to me, let me show you how grateful I am to you." He sits up, touch her cheeck and lean closer. She was as stone, when he kiss her again, not knowing what to do. Auckes smiles and warp his hands around her, push her to him. "Don't worry. I'll make you feel good." he said and takes off their clothes. When they were both naked, Saskia begin to feel nervous a bit, blush spread on her face. She looks away. Auckes only looks at her. Saskia notice him and said "You know how they call me, do you?"  
Then it hit him. He smiles at her "Don't worry." he said and kiss her, warp his hands around her. "Just relax." Saskia and fun her hand on his body, feel every muscle. He lay her down on bed and kiss her,take off their underclothes, she warp her arms around him and push him down on her. Auckes smirk and part her legs, warp them around his waist. She felt him at her opening, robbing at her folds and moan. Then he enter her, but only with tiphead, than stop, make sure she gets used on him. Auckes push himself into her inch by inch and when he hit sponge suface, stop. He looks into her eyes and said "This will hurt, but say a word and I pull out and nothing will happend." Saskia was silent at first, but then she nod and warp herself frimly around him. Auckes takes deep breath and broke through her hymen. "Ouch" she said, still warped around him. He was still,waiting for her signal that she's alright. When Saskia opens her eyes, which she has closed, she nod she's OK. Auckes nod and begin to move. Saskia roll her head backward, move one hand to his waist, feeling something inside her rising everytime he push inside of her. Aucks was moving inside of her, feeling his orgasm coming soon. They were panting a they move together, but then Saskia begin to feel something and said "I...I think..I'm.." "I know" growl Auckes "Me too." He speed up, pushing inside of her with great speed and force. "Auckes!" she scream and cum on his coc that only make him cum too."Saskia" he growl and release inside of her.  
They were lyimg like that for awhile, then he pull out of her. "How are you feeling?" he asks. "Good" said Saskia. Auckes smile down on her, warp his hands around her and push her to him. They fall asleep in eachothers arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Next morning all four go downstairs. Letho, Ciri,Eskel and Triss were up and sitting at one table. They sit to them quietly. "You look better." said Eskel when he saw them. Auckes and Phillippa nod "Thanks". Letho looks up at Auckes and said "I know this look of yours. Don't tell me that you..." Auckes was grinnig from ear to ear. Others switching their eyes between Letho and Auckes. "What?" asks Eskel. "Let's say that Virgin of Aedrin isn't virgin anymore." said Auckes with smirk. Eskel, Ciri and Triss lean to Letho and whisper "Does he know that Saskia is a dragon?" "According what happend..." whisper Letho "I think not." Then he turn to them and said "Do you think he would mind it? He is like you, if it come to this." and looks at Eskel. Ciri begin laugh quietly. "What do you mean?" asks Triss. Letho looks at her "Ciri told me Eskel has weakness for succubs." Triss looks at Eskel, only to see him scraching back of his head "I slept with few when I was on Path, but it was before. Now I'm only with you." "Auckes has weakness for any humanoid female creatures: succubs, sirens,dryadas,...dragons. I know he slept with what was it? Alpa or bruxa? Don't know. I try to talk sense to him but he turns me down and said, he'll rather die that way than somewhere in dirt and alone." then all of them look back at Auckes."What?" he asks "Do you know, that Saskia isn't human?" "And what is she?" ask Auckes. "She's a dragon." said Letho. Auckes looks at Saskia with suprise. "When you plan to tell me that?" "Don't have a time. After I help you out of armor you were asleep, then you kiss me and....you know rest." Auckes smiles at her and hug her. "I don't mind."  
After lunch Ciri,Letho,Serrit,Auckes and Saskia pack their things and get ready for depart. "Are you going to go at Kear Morhen, when winter comes?" asks Ciri and looks at Eskel. "Maybe" he said and looks at Triss. "I like to see all of you at Kear Morhen again." said Ciri. Eskel and Triss look at her. "I mean you two, Geralt, Yennefer, Lambert and Keira. I know, I won't be alone there" and looks at others "but you are my family. You two, Geralt, Lambert and Yennefer. I like to see all of us together again." Triss smile at her "I try to contact with Keira and Yennefer and tell them." "Ok, thank you." said Ciri and smile.  
At noon Ciri pack hers and Letho's things and says to Serrit and Auckes to pack. Letho perpare horses for depart. Then they meet together outside the inn. "Are you ready?" she ask them when they lead their horses out of stable."Yeah, but what about Saskia and Phillippa?" "Just lead us out of city and I get us there." said Saskia "Alright" agreed Letho. They lead their horses out of city's gate and when they get to place where noone can see them, Saskia get down from Auckes's horse and transform into her true form. She takes Phillippa on her back and take off. "Wow" said Auckes. Letho, Ciri and Serrit smile at him. "Let's go." said Letho and move his horse to trot, others follow him.  
It took about a week, when they reach path which lead them up to mountains. "Hope you have coats, it's cold up here." said Letho and looks at Serrit and Auckes. It takes another half a day to reach gate. Gate was up and closed. Ciri dismouth Kelpie and teleport to keep. She opens the gate, let others in. Saskia land on meadow under, put down Phillippa and transform into human. Letho wait for them on road, then lead them up to keep.


	9. Chapter 9

When they were inside, Letho light fireplace in main hall and brazires in kitchen, hall and other few rooms. Ciri shows them free rooms and go to see what's in kitchen. She find some meat, bread and other food from last winter. Take bread and meat and prepares her meal.  
"I bought some food when we were in Novigrad." said Letho when he saw Ciri making her meal. "It's in bag." She looks at him and said "OK", then she goes to his bag and bring it to kitchen. Put it on table and open it. She pull out five loaves of bread, some vegetable, fruit, butter, three jars of jam, honey, few bottles of alcohol and some sweets. She put all in pantry, but take some of swets and go to make her meal.  
After she eat, she take sweets and go to her room. She was sitting on bed when Letho come inside "Hope you like them." he said, she jump a little and turn around to see him. He smiles at her, come to bed and sit on edge. "Thank you" she said with nod, hand him sachet with sweets. He takes one and eat it. "Mmmm. I should buy stuff like that more often." said Letho. Ciri smiles on him "I haven't sweets since...I don't even remember. Thank you." she said and kiss him on cheek, then she put one in her mouth"Mmm, that's good." He smile down on her, takes off his boots and sits on bed. Cross his legs and sat her on them. "I know about other good thing" he said into her hair. "Such as?" she asks when he go to her neck. He kiss her there, begin suck on one spot."Aah" she moan. Letho takes sachet from her hands and put it on nightstand, still sucking on Ciri's neck. "Mmm, this is definitely better." he mumble against her skin. He takes off her shirt and continue from crook of her neck, his hand stroke her from belly up to her breasts. Ciri was paralyzed by his actions, one hand flew to his, other hold up on his tight. "L-Letho" she gasp open mouth. One of his hands go to her pants and pull them down along with her underclothes, then continue down on her. He stroke her gently, then pull out of her and bring his fingers to her mouth, so she can taste herself. Ciri makes disgust face "How this could taste you?" He smile and taste her on his fingers. "Mmmm. For you it may be disgust, but for me it's like honey." he said after he pull out fingers out of his mounth. He takes off their clothes then saw pillows on bed and get an idea. Takes two and place them in front of her. "Lay down on them" he said. Ciri do as he told and lay down on pillows. Letho was behind her, gently stroking her on back. "I want to try something new, but if it'll be uncomfortable to you, we can stop." Ciri nod as answer and place head on her hands, waiting for what happens.  
Ciri was lying on bed on her stomach with Letho behind her, waiting for his actions. He knelt down on bed, part her legs, lift her up a little and enter her carefully. She let out a sharp gasp because, now he was deeper in her, then in previous positions. "Are you alright?" he asks, lean down and kiss her on back. Ciri nod. "Good" said Letho "I start slowly at first, but if you feel uncomfortable or anything else, just say a word and I stop." She nod, but she was stil nervous a little. He lean down and said "Just relax." Ciri nod and close her eyes. Letho begin to move slowly and she cen feel, he goes much deeper. She moan and for Letho it was sign she's alright. He propped himself on hands,each on side of her head and speed up. She was moanig,toes on legs curled at feeling how deep he is. Then she clench pillow under her head and cum, Letho bump into her few more times and cum too. They were panting, Letho leam down and kiss her in middle of shoulderblades, then pull out of her.  
"How are you feeling?" he asks, when he lay down nex to her. "Great" she smiles on him. Letho reach for her and said "Come here." Warp his hands around her and push her to hug, to caress.  
They lay in bed litle longer, then Ciri get up "I go training, but if you want, you can stay in bed." she said, get dessed and takes her weapons. "No. I go too." said Letho and get up from bed.  
Meanwhile Geralt, Yennefer, Eskel, Triss,Lambert and Keira arrived at Kear Morher. "Who are they?" asks Keira and Lambert when they saw Serrit and Auckes. "Letho's witcher-brothers. That bald is Auckes and other one is Serrit." said Geralt. "And who is she?" asks Lambert and looks at Saskia. "That's Saskia. She's companion of Philippa" said Eskel. "How was a road?" asks Geralt and looks at them. "Good, but that cold..." "You have to get used on it and it'll be fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Ciri and Letho go down and out on trainingyard. "Do you want train together?" asks Letho "Yes" answer Ciri "And what do you want train?" "Everything". Letho looks at her. "I mean fight with sword, blades and using signs. I want to stay vigilant and training helps me with it and signs... You know Eskel has more magical power then others right?" "Yeah, he told me that." said Letho, still looking at her. "He told me, that when he sometimes doesn't use signs in battle some time, his control slip a little and take more power from him, than he intent." They arrived at trainingyard and stop, Letho still looking at her. "I have same problem." said Ciri and looks at him. "And since I'm Source,..." "I think I get it." said Letho "You're afraid you could hurt others if you lose control." She looks up at him and nod. Others notice them going out and go after them to watch. "Fine" said Letho and unsheat his steel sword "attack me, take me as normal opponent or foe." "But.." said Ciri."Don't worry" said Letho and cast Quen on himself. She pull out her steel sword and attack him. "Use signs"said Letho, while he reflects attacks, but Ciri only continue to attack with her sword. "Don't worry, Quen still affect." Ciri was nervous, still unsure about her powers,but then Serrit and Auckes join to Letho and attack her too. She try to fight with all of them, but they were too much for her and they take it serious. Witchers tense with arms crossed on their chests, sorcereces and Saskia with them."They will kill her."said Yennefer with hands firmly warped around Gerald's hand." I can't look at it." said Triss and hide her face in Eskel's chest. Philippa and Saskia were unfazed.  
Letho, Serrit and Auckes were attacking Ciri, pushing her to her limits as they want to make her use signs in fight. Ciri try to dodge or barrage their attacks, but it was too much for her. Auckes get behind her and slash her on back, Ciri trip a little, turn to him and hit him on ribs. He make few steps back, holding his ribs, but then Serrit and Letho attack her from both sides. Ciri manage to toss sword out of Serrit's hands and kick him in stomach, but then Letho stab her with sword into her hip. She moan at pain, but continue and slash him on hand. Meanwhile Serrit and Auckes recover and attack her, one from side other from front. Letho grabe her sword and hold him firmly. She can't do anything else, but let go and unsheathe the twin blades, but they didn't stop or slow down. "Use signs!" scream Letho,but she try to hit them with knives. Auckes cut her on hand with sword and Ciri has to drop one blade. Serrit was on other side with sword ready to attack, Letho and Auckes go ahead, leaving her no time or way to escape. She cast Aard. Letho and Auckes were tossed good few feets away. Ciri turn around and cast Yerden. Serrit was trapped. She went to get her weapons, but Letho cast Aard on her and throw her away, then cast Quen on himself again. Auckes join him. Ciri was on ground and try to get up, but they approach her quickly and Serrit break free from Yerden. She take deep breath and close her eyes then cast last sign. Large flames blaze up from her hand. Letho,Serrit and Auckes cast Quen, but flames were stronger and break through that. They dodge at short moment. After that Ciri slump to the ground. Everybody rush to her.


	11. Chapter 11

When she open her eyes, she was lying on bed in her room. "Easy. Don't push yourself so hard." she sit up and lean on bedframe. Letho was beside her." How are you feeling?" "I'm fine. What happend?" "You passed out. You scared us all." said Letho and stroke her on hair, then door on her room open. Yennefer, Geralt, Triss,Eskel and Lambert go inside. "Are you alright?" asks Gealt, Yennefer and Triss go to her. Letho get up and sit on chair. "How are you?" asks Geralt, Triss and Yen looking at her with woried face."I'm alright." "You scare us." said Yennefer. "I'm sorry.... I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to train, but my signs sometimes take more power from me then I want and it mostly end like that." her hand go to hip, where Letho stab her. Her fingers meet with bandage. "I'm sorry for that." said Letho "I want to make you use signs,but you were still fighting with sword or blades. I don't have a choice." Ciri looking at him, seeing he is really sorry."It's OK" she said and sit up, lean on bedframe "Normal foes will never give me break." "Rest. I bring you something to eat." said Geralt and leaves the room. "But you were really tough." said Auckes holding on his ribs. "You don't give me other choice" she said and everyone in room smile. She looks at Letho and said "Come here." He stand up, walk to her and sit on bed, lean on bedframe. Geralt return with plate of food and hand it to her "Here". "Thank you" said Ciri and begin eat.  
When she ate, she looks at Auckes and said "I'm sorry for that, hope I didn't hurt you too much." "Nah, I survived worse." he said, still holding on his ribs."One swallow and few hours of sleep and I'll be like new." then he turn around and leave.  
She looks at Letho, his face was still worry. "I'm alright." All Letho's witcher emotionless goes down drain. He hug her. "Don't you dare ever scare me like that. You hear me." She hug him too and nod "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." "Come, let them be alone." said Serrit and pull Geralt out of room, others follow them. " Maybe he looks like brute, but he is good." said Auckes when they were on corridor. "We know he had few lovers at times whem we had our school and they told only good things about him. You know what they say 'appearence may be deceiving' ". "You don't need to worry about her." "No it's just...." said Geralt, Serrit smiles "I understand. You're parents." "We rise her, so..yeah. I still can't used on that she's adult." " She'll be fine, Letho won't let anything happen to her." said Auckes then his hand went to broken ribs "Ouch. She has some strenght." Others look at him "Are you alright?" asks Geralt. "Yeah, but that ribs still hurts." "Come. I help you to room." said Serrit, warp Auckes arm around his neck and his arm around Auckes'es waist. Then they go to their rooms. Others too go to their rooms.


	12. Chapter 12

Next morning everybody went down to main hall fort breakfest. Letho and Ciri arrived as last. "How are you feeling?" asks Yennefer when she saw them. "Better" said Ciri holding Letho by waist. "Come, let's eat. I' m hungry." said Letho and help her sit at table, then he goes to kitchen and return with two plates with toasts. Place one in front of her and sit with second at table. "Thank you" said Ciri and start eating.  
After breakfest they sit at the table little longer."I go train." said Auckes after silent moment. "I go with you" said Serrit. "What about your ribs?" asks Letho when they stand up from table. "I'm fine. As I told you yesterday, it only takes one swallow and few hours of sleep." He stretch to show them, he's alright. "You see. I'm alright." Then they leave. Letho looks at Ciri "I don't think you want to train." "No" she said and looks at him."But.." she leans to him, hands running on his chest. "But?" asks Letho. Ciri blush a little "I....ahm...uhm." then she relize Geralt,Yennefer, Eskel,Triss,Lambert and Keira are still sitting at the table and draw back, blushing lightly.  
"I have a question." said Keira looking at Ciri and Letho. "How you two..." Letho looks up at her "You want to know how it works for us in bed?" "Yeah. Look,you're far bigger then Ciri, so. I'm curious- We had to find out. I told her we can try anything,but if she feel unconfortable or if I accidently hurt her somehow, she can just say a word I stop. I never knowingly hurt her, if we don't talk about trainings." Keria smiles at them. "I asume Serrit and Aukes told you about me..." "Yeah" said Eskel "They told despite how you look, you're not an animal." "It's not exactly what they say, but..."said Geralt "I get it" "But I'm glad you're with her, that you help her with contracts and other witcher things." "I have no quarrel with her and she asked me, so how could I tell no to her." He looks at her and stroke her on cheek. Ciri smiles and lean onto him, Letho warp his hands around her. "What do you want to do?" he asks and looks down at her. "Nothing. Just relax. Maybe hot tub. Last time I felt like this, was when we run into that fiend." "Yeah,he was tough." Others were looking at them. Ciri notice them and said "When we were in Zarrakenia, we pass through forest and he suprise us. We dismount horses to fight with him, but he was quick and toss me into the tree. Letho went first to me to see if I'm alright, but that fiend go after him too, so he had to fight with him. He nearly kill us." "I'm glad you survived it." said Geralt. "Did you manage to kill him?" asks Eskel. "Yes, but it was tough fight." "Yeah, that fucker fought until his last breath and didn't make it easy for us to kill him. I felt like broken for five days. When we got to near vilige,we learn there is bounty on it's head, luckyly we collected everything from him so we went straight to reeve for bounty."said Letho.  
Then Ciri stand up "I go to my room." Do you need help?" asks Letho "No, I'm fine." she said and carefully walk out. When she was gone Letho stil looks at coridor. "She's strong. Even she's a girl." "She's elder blood." said Geralt."I don't mean that. I was talking about her physical strenght. I know how strong she was when we first train togethet and how she is now. She get stronger." "You helped her a lot. I can see she is surer about her power than before and only thanks to you." "I only did what she asked me for and I did it for her." "You care about her a lot right?" "After all that time, she's first one who cares about me too. She maybe is younger, but she take it as seriously as me. Major of my past relationships last only few days maybe week and most of them were mostly about sex. It was fun at first, but after some time... It wasn't what I want from relationship anymore." "I understand" said Eskel. "I can't change how I look and sometimes it was reason why people avoid me. My appearence scare everyone, it helps me with contracts sure, but it scares girls and women I want to talk and maybe something more." Triss sit on Eskel's lap and lean on him. He notice it, warp one arm around and smile down at her. "But I'm glad I'm with you."  
Letho stand up "I'm going to her." he said and walk out. When he get to her room he knock on door and enter. Ciri was laying on her bed, resting quietly. Letho smiles down at her, lay on bed and close his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Ciri open her eyes. Letho was lying on bed, eyes closed. His face peaceful. She reach out and stroke him. "How are you feeling?" he asks with eyes still closed. "I'm fine." her hand go to his arm, gently stroking every muscle. His hand take hers and gently caress it. Ciri saw what things these hands can do: smashing peoples heads like nothing, killing beasts or people with one punch, carrying his large swords like they weight nothing. But everytime they were together, his hands were gentle. "Do you want to...?" he asks and looks down at her. "No. I'm too tired for that. But we can stay in bed." "Ok" said Letho and close his eyes "I have nothing else to do."  
Serrit and Auckes return to their rooms about hour and half later, Philippa and Saskia already inside. "How are you?" asks Saskia "I'm fine" said Auckes and sit on bed, Saskia sit to him. Auckes takes off his boots and sit on bed with legs crossed. "Come here" he said and reach his hands to her. "I want to be with you." She crawl onto his lap and warp her hands around his neck. They start kissing and take off their clothes.  
Serrit sit to Philippa, place his hand on hers. She looks down, place other hand on his and slowly run up on his hand, take in every scar, muscle, delicacy of his skin. Serrit leans down and kiss her.  
When they were both shirtless Auckes place Saskia on bed and lean down for kiss. She warp her hands around his shoulders, then one go up to his head and second to his back, try to push him down on her. He obeyed and lay down, but careful , not to crush her. "I want you, now." he said between kisses. "Me too" mumble Saskia and try to tale down his pants. Auckes lift up to help her, then take down hers. Saskia reach down and stroke him through underwear. Auckes moan at her touch, then she takes his underwear down. He was hard. He kick off his underwear and strip her pants along with her underwear. Now they were both naked. He kiss her, one hand goes to her breasts, gently squeezing them. "Aah" moan Saskia, Auckes smiles and kiss trail from her mouth, on cheek and neck to her breasts,take one in his mouth and suck on it. His hand on other , gently squeezing it. He switch the sides, "A-Auckes" moan Saskia. He let go off her breasts and kiss hre down from stomach, waist and and down. He stops when he reach her core and push two fingers inside of her. Saskia moan. Auckes begin to move his fingers inside of her, makes her moan."That's right." he said, then he pull out and bring his fingers to his mouth "Mmm. You taste amazing. I want you, now." Saskia reach out to him "Come her, then." Auckes smiles and climb on her. "With pleasure, my dragoness." He enter her and start moving "Damn, you're still tight a little" he said. "A-a-ah...f-faster....A-Auckes...Please" she said between moans . "With pleasure." he grins and speed up. "Yes...that's it...A" said Saskia and hug him tightly. They were moving as one and Saskia start to feel she'll cum soon. "I think I'm..." she said "me too" snarl Auckes, but only continue to moving. "Auckes!!" she scream, her juices rn down on his cock. That makes him cum too. "Saskia" he growls, while he release inside of her.  
They stay like that for awhile, then Auckes pull out of her and roll on bed, panting heavyli. Saskia turn to him and lay her head on his chest. Auckes warp his hand around her waist, close his eyes and rest.  
*Meanwhile*  
Serrit and Philippa were sitting on bed and kissing. Serrit warp his hands around her and sit her on his lap try to strip her clothes. Philippa manage take down his armor and shirt, leaving him shirtless.  
Serrit unclaps her belt and her dress fall down leaving her completely naked. "You're beautiful." he said while she try to unclaps belt on his trousers. Serrit lift up a little to help her take off his pants. He hand run on his clothed manhood. "Aah" he moan at her touch. Philippa smile and pull down his underwear. He was already hard. She warp her hand around him and pump a few times, pre-cum leaking out a bit from his tip. "C-careful down there."he said, but Philippa only smile and lick him from base to tip. Serrit hiss "damn". Then she warp her lips around his tip, tongue circling across. Serrit clench his fists, breathing sharply, but then she bob her head down and back up. He fell backward on bed, Philippa continues her work on him. One of her hands go to his balls and gently squeeze them. "Nnhh" Serrit moan, hand flew to top of her head. "Da-amn Ph-Philippa" but he start to feel he'll cum soon. She continue sucking on him, Serrit clench his fists even harder "I think I'm-Philippa!" he said and release in her mouth. Philippa let go of him and swallow. Serrit sit up, breathing heavily. "Are you alright?" he asks. "Yes" she said with nod. He reach out for her "Come here." She nod and crawl to him, when she was in his lap, Serrit warp his hands around her and lay her on bed. "My turn" he mumble in her ear and kiss trail from her ear, down her neck to her breasts,sucking on one, then other and continue down her stomach and belly to her crotch. "Mmm" she moan. Serrit smirk against her skin. When he get to her crotch, he part her legs and place them on his shoulders. He leans down and lick her. Philippa tense like a bow. "S-Serrit...A-Ah" but he only continue licking and sucking on her. She feel her orgasm comming quickly,hands griping on bedsheeds."Oooh" she moan as she cum in his mouth, but Serrit only continue licking on her. When he was finished, he lift his head up and grin. "Fun only begin" he said then climb on her. Take her legs and place them on his shoulders, position himself to her entrance. He enter her and place his hands next to her shoulders, then he start to move. Philippa's mouth opens to 'O' at feeling how deep he goes and tilt her head backward. Serrit lean down and kiss her breasts, take one nipple in his mouth, gently licking and sucking on it. That turn her on even more, her cheeks and neck blushing from bliss. Serrit notice it and speed up, but let go of her breasts. "Y-yes...there...right there." she manage to say as he hit spot that send wave of pleasure to all of her body. Serrit begin feel his orgasm comming soon and speed up, pushing himself inside of her even harder. After a while Philippa moan as he came, her juices run down on his cock. "Serrit" she moan. That only push him over the line, he cum too "Phil" he groan as he release his seed inside her. They were panting,Serrit lean down to place his forhead on hers and smile. Philippa's hand go to his cheek and caress it. He pull out and roll on side. "It was first time you call me that." said Philippa after she catch her breath. "What?" asks Serrit and looks at her. "You call me 'Phill'. Dijkstra use to call me like that." "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't relize that-" "It's alright." she said and turn her head to him. "With him...it was one sided...but with you...it's different." "I'm glad I'm with you. You're first one, I take it seriously with." "Really?" she asks and roll on side to face him. "Yeah, you're first serious relationship I have. And...I try to do everything to make you feel good and happy, in and outside the bed. But now..." he reach his hand to her "come to me." Phillippa smiles and crawl on him, place her head on his chest. "Rest" said Serrit and warp his hand around her.


	14. Chapter 14

Letho and Ciri were lying i bed, resting. He was looking at her, caressing her back. Ciri notice his look and said "I'm fine. Really, you don't need to worry about me." "I always will." "Why? You know I can take care of myself." "First- Geralt and others will kill me if I let anything happen to you." She looks down,but hand lift her chin up so she looks straight into his eyes "Second and most important-I love you." Ciri smiles and crawl on him for kiss. Letho warp one hand around her waist, second goes to her cheek. "Mmm" he mumble against her lips "I love this taste." Ciri smile and break the kiss "I love you too." "You can talk to me about everything what bother you or you want to ask. And under 'everything' I really mean everything." he said looking straight into her eyes. She sit up on him,Letho prompt himself, sit too and lean on bedframe looking straight into her eyes. "When I read that book I borrow from Triss, I found one type of sex. Later when I ask her about that she told me, it's only for experienced because it's dangerous..." "I think I know what are you talking about."said Letho "Merigold was right. It is dangerous and painful at first time. You really want to try it?" Ciri was nervously biting her lower lip at first, but then she nod. "Right now?" Ciri nod "Uhm." Letho was first looking in her eyes, but then she said "I trust you and I love you so much.." Letho place his palm on her cheeck. "I get it." He lay her on stomach on bed, one hand go to sidepocket on his pack and pull out bottle with oil. Pour it in his hand and place bottle on nightstand. First he warp his hands around his cock, then he add some oil and run his hand at her other entrance, carefuly push his index inside. Ciri hiss, clench her teeth as he slowly push his finger deepier. "You alright?" he asks. She was silence, but she nod. "Good" he said and begin to move slowly. Then he pulls out his finger and positioned his cock at her smaller entrance, slowly push himself inside. Ciri was breathing heavily. "You're alright?" Letho asks and Ciri nod "Yes". "OK" said Letho , lean down and kiss her between shoulders, give her time to get use. "I move now." he said, place his hands beside her head and begin to move slowly. Ciri feels uncomfortable a little, but something makes her aroused and she has to moan. Letho keep pace, his arousal rise everytime their skin slam at each other. "I think.. I'm..." he sad and cum inside her.  
He stay like that for minute, then gently pull out of her and lay on bed. "How are you feeling?" he asks and turn to Ciri. "I'm fine, but... I don't think I want to try it again." she said and looks into his eyes. "It's Ok" said Letho and cares her on back "we only try it, we don't have to do that again." Ciri nod,"Good" he said and get up from bed. "I prepare bath, then I return for you." "Thank you" she said with nod and close her eyes. Letho warp cloth around his waist and goes for water, pour three buckets of warm water into the tub, then makes decodion from healing herbs and pour it into the tub as well. He taste temperature with hand, scramble it at same time, then he returns for Ciri. She was laying on bed. "Ciri?" "I'm awake." she said and looks at him. Letho smiles, goes to her, takes her in his arms and sit both in tub. "Relax, it'll be fine. I add healing herbs and some swallow ingrediences. It'll heal you." "But swallow you need drink to heal you." "I know. On Path I find out how to make healing bath, so I don't have to drink swallow everytime after tougher fight." He looks down at her, with smile and caress her on cheek. "Thank you... For everything you ever done for me." she said.


	15. Chapter 15

They stay in bed little longer then get up. "Are you hungry?" asks Letho and looks at Ciri. "Yes" she said and start dressing up. Letho was clothed first. "Do you need help?" he asks whe she try to pull on trousers. "No. Thank you." After she dress up, they go down to the kitchen, sorcereces were in main hall, talking together. Yennefer saw them "Ciri, how are you?" "I'm OK, thank you." Letho stop looks at Ciri. "I'll go to you later." He nod and leave her with sorcereces. "You look..." says Yennefer. "You two try it, right?" asks Triss, Yen and Keira look at her. "What are you talking about?" asks Keira. "When she borrow that book , she find one type of sex. When she asks me about that, I told her it's for experienced, because it's dangerous. Are you alright?" she asks Ciri. "I will,Letho made healing bath for me. I can feel it working." "I asume you don't like it" said Yen. "No. It was ....wierd." "It's not for everybody." said Triss with smile. "I know, Letho told me that we can try everything. If it won't fit us, we don't need to do it again." Yen smiles " You're young, Letho knows it and he let you try anything, but he warns you about that before you try it?" "Uhm. She wants to try it anyway." said Letho from kitchen, where he was looking for some snack. He found some sweets. bottles with booze and pack with salted biscuits. Take all and leave. Ciri with sorcereces were looking his way. "He really is good for you. I wish Geralt was sometimes like him." said Yennefer "Lambert too" add Keira, Ciri smiles. Then Philippa and Sakia come to main hall. "I thought you two won't accompany us."said Triss. "How do you like it here?" asks Ciri. "It's bit colder, but It's alright." said Philippa. "Yeah. Finaly I have space and no folk get scared if they see me in my true form." Ciri, Philippa and Triss smile, then saw look on Yen's and Keira's faces. "Saskia's true name is Saesenthessis-she's dragon." said Philippa. "Does Auckes know about that?" asks Yennefer. "Yes. And he doesn't mind it." "Letho told, he's like Eskel." said Ciri with smile. Triss smiles too. "You knows about that?" Ciri asks and looks at her. "Yes, he told me that, but he told he loves me and he'll be only with me if I want to." "What about Serrit and Auckes, where are they?" asks Yen. "In bed, sleeping." said Philipa and Saskia "Yours?" asks Philippa. "Geralt goes train" said Yen "Eskel reparing keep from outside"said Triss "...and Lambert goes fishing." finish Keira. "I asume he takes bombs with him." said Ciri with smile. Sorcereces and Saskia look at her. "Lambert fishing with bombs. He drop one in water and wait for what emerge on surface." But then Ciri's stomach delate and all of them look at her. "I almost forgot I haven't eay anything." she said. "Where did Letho go with that food?" asked Ciri, get up and went looking for him. She find him sitting in front of fireplace in main hall. "There you are." she said , Letho looks at het. "I left something for you." he said. "Sorry. I was overran into coversation, that I almost forgot I'm hungry." she said and sit to him. Letho hand her biscuits and sweets. "Thank you." said Ciri and start eating biscuits. "Mmm, they're good." His hand goes to her cheek and caress it , then he takes her in arms and sit her in his lap. He kiss her on hair and bind his arms in front of her so she was surrounded by walls of muscles. She smiles and leans backwards, into him, close her eyes."Mmm" she mumble. Letho looks down at her "What?" "I love this" said Ciri, one hand run on his chest. Letho smiles.


	16. Chapter 16

When Philippa and Saskia enter the rooms, Serrit and Auckes were still asleep. Saskia smiles "They don't look so dangerous when they're asleep." Philippa smiles too. They come to beds and sit at edge, place witchers heads in laps. Serrit wink with eyes closed and open them. "What?" he said, after he focus his eyes, he saw Philippa sitting on bed and his head in her lap. She notice his moves and smiles. "Philippa? Wh-what's up?" he asks and sits up, try to focus his vision. "Nothing. Can't we just stay with you even you're asleep?" said Saskia from bed on other side of room. "Oh-uhm... Thank you. It's nice." "Yeah" said Auckes "It's just..It'll take us some time to get use on that." Philippa and Saskia smile. "Sleep if you need." said Philippa. Serrit smirks, grab Philippa's leg and pull so she lay on bed next to him "W-what?" she scream, but then she heard Saskia scream too. Both of them find themselves lying on bed next to witchers. "That's better" Serrit and Auckes said and warp their arms around them. Both women smile, but cuddle to them.  
At morning Ciri and Letho go eat and after breakfest they go out. "I don't want to train today." said Ciri, Letho looks at her "day off then" he said "Uhm" she nod. "What do we do then?" "I like to swimm. It's not very cold and there is lake under keep, we should have some privacy down there." Letho smiles "Let's go then." When they get to lake, they find place where they left clothes and belongings. Ciri was first in lake, water was cool, but when she accustom she begin swim. Letho first stand on shore, but then he strip and carefully walk into water. "Oooh" he moan as cold water touches his balls so he stops and wait. Ciri was looking at him. "Is something wrong?" she asks when she saw him standing in water. "The water is cool, just give me a moment." he said. After a while he continue moving into the water and when his arms were nearly under surface, he begin swim toward her. "What happened?" asks Ciri when he was near her. "I just needed to get used on that cold. You know they're sensitive." Ciri was wondering what is he talking about, then it hit her. "Aah" she said with smile "Your-" "yeah. I thought you know that from our 'bed activities' " he said with smile, Ciri blush a little. They swim in lake, splashing water at each other with smile. Letho sink under surface, Ciri was looking around , searching where he emerge, but hand catch her ankle and pull her under water. She has no time to scream because surface close above her head. When she emerge she has to take deep breaths. Letho was close by and laughing. She send small wave to him. "You!", but he only continue laughing and send one wave at her. They were laughing and splashing at each other, but then Ciri get close to him, Letho grab her hand, lean her against shore and close distance between them. Ciri was looking straight into his eyes. He kiss her on lips. Ciri close her eyes, let him continue kissing her."Mmm" she moan against his lips. Letho press his body agains her, Ciri warp legs around his waist, want him closer. Letho grunt against her lips, lift her with his legs and enter her. "Aah" she moan, he only smile and begin to move. He takes her hands and place them on shore, then warp their hands together and continue to move, lean on her hands. Waves hit them with every move. "L-Letho....let-go..." Ciri manage to say. "What?" he asks while he continue to move. "L-let go..o-off my h-hands." she said and he obey, Ciri warp her hands around him, push him to her as pleasure slowly rise in her. "F-Faster" she said, Letho speed up his moves, water was splashing as they were moving together. Ciri begin to feel her orgasm coming soon. "L-Letho" she said "I know" said Letho "me too". "Letho!!" she scream as she cum on his cock. "Ciri" he grunt and release in her. They were panting and smiling, then Letho pulls out, water wash away their mixed fluids. "How are you feeling ." he asks. "Great" she said with smile. "It's good i don't have to make bath for us." said Letho and lean on shore, take her in his arms. "We should get dressed."said Ciri after silent moment. "Why?" asks Letho and looks down at her as she lay on him. "Lambert goes fishing here. I don't want to get caught lying here completely naked." "Good point." he said , but as they were about to get up, they heard steps aproaching them. They quickly grab towels, which they brought with them and warp them around their bodies. Lambert walk out from bush and looks at them with suprise "What have you been doing here?" "Swimming" said Ciri with smile, Lambert switch his eyes between them. "Can we get dress?" asks Letho, Lambert turn around and walk to his boat, leaving them alone. "Do you think take it?" she asks. "Don't know" said Letho with smile "Let's go. I want be somewhere in warm." After that they go up to the keep, when they were inside they go to Ciri's room. Letho light up fire in little fireplace she has in her room and lay in bed, cover both with furs.


	17. Chapter 17

When Ciri wake up, Letho was still asleep. Even in his sleeping form he looks dangerous, but she knew he has other, soft side which he shows only to her. She smile, but then he mumble "What?" he asks and opens one eye. "Nothing." she said and caress him on cheek. "Can't I just looking at you?" "Oh" he said and close his eye. Ciri sit up and place his head into her lap, continue to caress him. "This is way different from my past relationships, so I have to get use on it." She looks down on him "I had some relationships in past, but they don't last long. After that I don't look for serious relationship. You're first after very long time." She smile "And what are you saying on it?" "It's better, way better." He lift up and kiss her. Ciri lean down to kiss and run her hands on his chest and abs. "What?" he smirk as they kiss "Nothing. I just love your muscles." she said when they part. "Uhm. What about second round? In bed this time." "Mmm.....No" "Why?" "What we would do at night?" she said with smile. Letho smirk "Sleeping?" Ciri laugh a little "A-alright. You got me." Letho begin climbing on her "So...? What are you saying on that?" She slump under him "Fine". He smiles and kiss her, place his hand on pillow. Ciri run her hands on his back. One hand go to his ass and squeeze it. "Uhm. I didn't think you like it this way." "There are so many things you still don't know about me." "For examle?" "I like it bit rough." "Really? You don't look like you'll be that kind of girl." Large grin appear on Ciri's face. He take her hands in one hand and turn her around, so she was laying on her stomach on bed. He run his other hand on her back and down on her ass, squeeze it a bit and go between her legs. She was wet. "Ooo" she moan. He grin and put his fingers inside. "Mmm. So wet already?" "L-Letho,...o-ooh." He start moving with his hand, curl fingers at same time. "You like it, don't you?" He said with smirk, as he move fingers inside. "A-Ah" Ciri moan. "What are you saying?" asks Letho, but Ciri can't speak so he stop. "I love that." she said. "Good" he said and continue moving his fingers. After little teasing he pulls out his fingers and enter her, begin to move immediately. Their arousal rise at sound of skin slapping on skin. "Can you get up?" asks Letho. Ciri looks behind at him with questioning face. He stops moving and said "Get on all four, I want to try something." Ciri nod "A-alright" and do as he told.  
When she was standing on all four, he take her by waist and move again. "O-Oh" "You're alright?" asks Letho as he moves. Ciri cannot speak so she only nod. "Good" he said, but then he has to moan "Da-amn. This is soo go-ood." Ciri grin and looks behind, but after that she has to moan too. Sound of slaping skin fill room, Ciri feels her arousal rise and she can tell Letho feel the same, because he speed up his moves, his grip on her firm. Letho keep his pace, hitting that one spot inside her everytime he push inside. After few moves Ciri cum on his cock, but that only push him over and cum too with groan. After a while he release his grip on her and pull out, Ciri was so tired, she only slump on bed. "How are you ?" asks Letho after he catch his breath, carssing her on back. "I'm....fine." she said with smile. "That was....really something." Letho laugh "Yeah... It was." then he lay down next to her. First they were only looking at each other, but Letho reach out for her "Come to me" Ciri crawl to him and settle her head where his arm join his body. He warp his hand around her body, then both fall asleep.  
Next morning after breakfest,Ciri went up to wall for training and saw four figures approaching to keep. First two were familiar, but other two not, so she goes down to keep, to find Geralt. He was in main hall along with Letho, Serrit and Auckes. "Geralt?!" she said and all of them look at her. "Some people are approaching the keep." "Some people?" he repeats, but then he asks "Do you know them?" Ciri turn her head "Two of them are familiar, but I can't remembre who are they. The other two man I don't know." Witchers look at each other, grab their swords and go to see unexpected guests.  
As they walk main hall and path leading to gate with drawbridge, Geralt was thinking who could they be. When they get to the gate, Geralt smile "What are you two doing here?" Vrenon Roche and Ves look at him, then said "These two said, they're your friends and want to see you, but you weren't in Toussiant. I was suprised when they come to Velen from that far." As he end his sentence, two men step from behind him. Gerald's eyes winded. "Regis!? What the hell are you doing here?" Regis was smiling, barely showing his teeth. "Don't smile so wide or they will find out what you really are." "Good to see you again, Geralt. I want to give you something." "Come inside, it's warmer there."


	18. Chapter 18

"It's risky for you to traveling into castle full of witchers." said Geralt once they were inside. "I trust, you won't let them to kill me and I'm careful, or at least I try to be." said Regis. "And humans are sometimes worse monsters then two of us." add Dettlaf. "So...what are they?" asks Eskel and Lambert, others looking at them, witchers with guarded sight, knowing these two men aren't humans. Geralt first look at two men, then on others "Promise me you won't attack them. Regis is my friend and Dettlaf...." he said and looks at said man "He is Regis's friend. They are..." Geralt paused unsure if he should say it. "Oh Geralt, say it or I'll say it insted of you." said Regis, but Geralt was silent. "We are vampires, but don't worry. We won't hurt you." he add when he saw their faces. Witchers were suprised first, but then Ciri smile at vampires. "Nice to meet you." "Thank you." said Dettlaf. "You must be Cirilla. Geralt told me about you so much." add Regis. Others were still suprised a bit. Ciri's eyes switched between Letho, Serrit, Auckes,Ves and Roche."You know that Saskia isn't human and you're suprised by them?" "That's something different" said Letho "You don't meet higher vampire every day and most of them aren't very friendly." "I can assure you that we are friendly." said Regis. Witchers relax a bit. "Want something to eat or drink?" asks Geralt. "Wine will be fine." said Dettlaf and Regis nod. Geralt lead them to table at main hall, then go to kitchen for mugs and bottle of wine. "So....how was your trip?" he asks from kitchen, others sit down at the table in main hall. "Peaceful." said Dettlaf. "Yeah,...beside it's better to be in place , where we don't have to be careful about our 'true appereance'." said Regis "Yeah, especialy for me..." "What do you mean by that?" asks Ciri. "Dettlaf is more emotional then other humans and when he...lost his nervs, he turn into his vampire form, but unawere, when he calm down, he is back in his human form." "When I completely lost my nerves and go near amok or big sadness I turn into humanoid bat-like creature and it takes me a lot of time to turn back to my human form." Regis turn to him "But you are very powerful in that form." "That's right, but in that form I...can't think rationaly. Instincts takes over me and I'll kill everyone who is near me... That's reason why I'm with Regis...he somehow can help me to control it and even I turn in that form , he can calm me down so I can turn back to...normal again. I loved one woman,...many years ago,....but she used me and made me to kill people....I want to kill her, but Geralt stops me. We fought together and he wounded me, but not mortaly. He told me he take care of it and he did. After that I left Toussaint. Regis went with me." "Since we talking about that, what happend to her?" asks Regis and looks at Geralt. "She tries to kill duchess by heself,but I warn Anna-Henrieta and guards arest her. I think she's in prison." "I'm curious, why she was acting like that?" asks Regis. "Curse of Black sun. Others behave to her,like she had plague, one day she hurt her sister and she was banished from castle , she was child. Found diary of their foster-parent. She note it." "At least she was better example." said Eskel. Others look at him "You know Ciri is Geralt's unexpected child?" others nod. "My unexpected child was Deidre Ademeyn, princess born under curse of the Black sun. She had hard times, she was forced to kill people and it was reason why she was so angry and brutal. She made me this when I refuse to help her." said Eskel and point on scars on his face . " I don't know what happened to her after that, but I was completely psychycaly torned apart." "Why?"asks Regis. Geralt looks at him "Unexpected child is for witcher deep psychycal bond. For me and Ciri it is like we are father and daughter." "Deidre told me she can only think of me and she knew exactly where I was." Eskel continue. "Ciri told me the same." said Geralt. "After that it takes me a lot of time to put myself back together." "But you're alright now." said Triss and place her hand on his. Eskel looks at her and nod. "Yeah." Ciri looks at vampires "Can I train with you?" All of them looks at her."Do you lost your mind?" said Geralt "They're vampires, higher vampires. They're dangerous." "I know. I want to know how to fight with them." said Ciri and looks at Letho "You remembre what happend when we run into that garkain?" "Yeah, I remembre. It was ...rough and tough." Others look at them. "When we were in Zarrakenia, we pass forest and he jump at us out of nowhere." "He was fast, one second here, there the next. Everytime we get closer to him, he dissappear and show up on other side. And he was strong too. In moments like that , I'm glad that Letho is with me." said Ciri. "Or when we run into that fiend." add Letho. "Yeah, I remembre that." said Ciri with smile, but then she turn serious. "I want to know how to fight with them. I know you teach me everything about monsters and how to fight with them, but.." "I understand." said Geralt "Some things you can't learn from books." "Yeah" nod Ciri "Exactly. That's why I want to fight with you." she said and looks at vampires. Dettlaf and Regis look at each other "What do you think?" "At least I can do something good, but don't you expect me, going easy on you." said Dettlaf and looks at Ciri. "That's what I want. None of other creatures ever will." "I'll be with you." said Letho but Ciri looks at him "No. I want to do it on my own." They look at each other, then Letho said "OK. I understand." Ciri smiles at him "You can be my backup." "Alright" said Letho with nod. Everyone go outside, Ciri and Dettlaf go to trainingyard. "I'll use steel, don't want to hurt you." "No, silver be fine, don't worry, I can heal myself." "Alright" said Ciri. When they were in trainingyard, she unsheathe her silver sword. Dettlaf turn into his beast form and attack her.


	19. Chapter 19

Dettlaf was fast, but to Ciri it was nothing. She teleport all over training yard, sucsesfuly dodge all of his attacks. She manage to wound him, but it looks like it didn't do anything to him. Dettlaf only speed up and continue attacking her with greater strenght. Others watch them from stairs with crossed arms. "They take it really serious." said Regis as he watches his friend fighting with young witcheress. But then Dettlaf hit Ciri's arm and has to take few steps back. Witchers tense,but Letho only watch the fight. He knows her limits.  
Ciri somehow get behind Dettlaf and slash him on back. He groan, turn around and try to hit her, but Ciri block him with sword and cast Aard. When he gets up, he runs to her and teleport to scatter her. Even she tries,Ciri cannot see him, he was too fast. She cast yerden around her and wait. Dettlaf get caught in one trap and can't move. Ciri take her chance and slash him on shoulder. Dettlaf groan, but get out of trap and continue to attack her, but smell of blood was so strong, that he can't stand it any longer. He take few steps back, fall to the ground on all four and transform. Witchers place their hands on silver sword,but Regis said "Calm down. It's alright. I trained with him to keep his sanity in this form, but if it get too far, just cast Axie on him." "How do you know about signs?" asks Letho. "My friend is Geralt, remember?"  
Dettlaf takes off and continue to attack Ciri from air. She tries to hit him , but he dodge it when her sword was about to cut him. She got an idea and cast Aard on him. Dettlaf was tossed away in air and when he was about to fall on ground, Ciri teleport behind him and slash him on back again. He roar from pain, try to turn around and hit her, but Ciri was quick and slash him again, on hand and chest this time. Dettlaf land hard, he was exhausted and wounded. Ciri still has silver sword in hand, pointed on him, but she takes deep breaths too. Dettlaf slowly stand up and now they can see, that Ciri somehow manage hurt him on one wing. He try to stand, but he was heavily wounded and exhausted, so he has to sit down. Ciri sheath her sword and sit to him. Dettlaf return to his beast form and then to his human form. "See.... I told you..... I can control it." Then he turn to Ciri "Are you....Are you alright?" "Uhm" she nod, still tired from fight. "Thank you." "You're welcome." "Will you be alright?" she asks. "Yeah... Just...give me a moment." Letho and Geralt go to them. "How are you?" asks Geralt. "I'm fine" said Dettlaf and looks at Ciri "She was tough. You trained her well.... Even she's a girl." Geralt help him to stand up, Letho squat to Ciri." Can you stand up?" She try it, but fail. "No. I'm too tired." "It's OK. Hold on me." said Letho and takes her in his arms. Then he leaves. "It wasn't only me who trained her." said Geralt.  
Letho takes her to her room and place her on bed. "Do you want bath?" he asks. "Only if you take it with me." she said."If you leave me in tub alone, I'll probably drown." she said it with faint smile. Letho nod "OK. I go for water, you rest." he said and leaves the room. When he return, Ciri was laying on bed with closed eyes. He smiles at her and fill tub in room with warm water. He place bucket to tub, take off their clothes, take her in his arms and sit them both in tub. "I like this." she said with closed eyes, Letho looks down at her,warp his arms around her. "Better?" he asks. "Uhm... A lot." Ciri run her hand on his chest. She sat up and place her hands on his chest. "What?" asks Letho and looks down at her. "Nothing" she said and kiss him on chest. "Really?" he asks with rised eyebrow. "This isn't looking like 'nothing'." "Suddenly its too many people here....and I love to have some time just for us." she said and look up into his eyes, with hands still on his chest. Letho's eyes soften and he lean down for kiss. "Don't you wanna rest first?" he asks when they broke the kiss. Ciri turn her head "no". "OK" he said with smile. She sit up on his lap, place her hands on his cheeks and continue to kissing him. Letho's hands warp around her push her to him. Ciri warp her hands around his neck, try to push herself even closer to him, want to feel his body on hers. He run his hands on her back,water was splashing around by their movements. He lift her up and sit her on his, now hard, cock. "A-ah" Ciri moan. "You're alright?" asks Letho with his hands on her hips. "Yeah" she said, place her hands on his shoulders and begin to move. Letho run his hands on her back at first, then he moves to her hips. Water was splashing as they move. He was all inside her, Ciri run her hands on his chest and up to his neck. One hand go to his nape, other to his cheeck. Letho was looking straight into her eyes , he relized what she want and lean down. He kiss her, try to part her lips with tongue. Ciri obey and let him in. Letho push his tongue inside her mouth, explore her. Their tongues dance together. Ciri moves on him, but they have to break the kiss. "What about we continue this in bed?" asks Letho."OK" said Ciri with nod. Letho stand up in tub with her in his arms, Ciri warp her hands and legs around him, so he take towels with one hand and step out of tub. Letho takes towels in free hand and warp one around him, second around her, then he take her to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

He place her on bed, pull out of her, go to her mirror and move it near bed. Ciri was looking at him, not knowing what's going on. Letho stand next to mirror and looks at her "I want to try something new." Ciri looks comfused, Letho goes to bed and sit behind her. He looks in mirror, straight into her eyes. "I place my hands on your body and you'll show me what you like." "How?" she asks. "Use my hands. I'll be only watching you,OK. I don't do anything." "Ah-Uhm." said Ciri with nervous look on her face. "What's up?" asks Letho and looks down at her. Ciri was still looking at mirror. "It's...uhm.. It's strange a bit.." "Strange? How?" asks Letho. "Ah-Uhm... It's... I can't explain it, but to me it's wierd." "In sex aren't any limits, if it's pleasurable for both partners. As I told you 'We can do whatever you like or want to try. But if you say 'no' or if I accidently hurt you somehow, I stop and won't do it again.' " "O-Ok" said Ciri, her hands go to his. She takes a deep breath and close her eyes. She imagine she's alone, in her room, on her bed. Her hands move to her stomach, up to her breasts, squeeze them gently. Letho watch her in mirror with lustful glance. Then she move them to her neck, she can feel his fingers on her neck arthery. After that she move down, across her breasts to her stomach. Ciri run her hand on inner side of her tight. Letho start getting hard from feeling of her skin on his hands but then her hand guide his to her core. She push two of his fingers inside and moan. He smirk as he watch her in mirror. Ciri work with her hand and make Letho's fingers moving inside her. Pleasure start to rise up and she make him squeeze her breasts with other hand. Then she throw her head back as she cum on his fingers and let go off his hand.  
Ciri was looking in Letho's eyes in mirror. "I'm OK." she said but then she notice his erection "but you looks like you need some help." Letho looks down, then look back in mirror "So...what do we do about it?" he asks. She turn around and look in his eyes. "I know about something, sit down." Letho sit on bed and cross his legs, Ciri sit on him, warp her hands around his neck. When he was fully inside her, she stop. Letho place his hands on her hips. "Weren't you tired from that training fight with Dettlaf?" he asks. Ciri looks into his eyes and lean closer to him "No. I relaxed in bath." Letho rise eyebrow "Really?" She nod "Uhm, but now....can we...?" He smile "OK. Take your time, we don't need to hurry." Ciri nod and start move her hips. She roll them back and forth. Letho's eyes roam over her nakedness,from her flat but firm belly, her round breasts, plump red lips to her emrald-green eyes. She was beautiful, he place his palm on her cheek and kiss her. Ciri moan into the kiss as her arousal rise. It was slow, but it doesn't matter. Letho's hands move to her ass,he can feel she's close, just like he is. "L-Letho...I-I think.." "Me too." Ciri speed up her moves and that make him cum. He growl as he release his fluids deep inside her. That make her fall over the edge and she cum too. Letho move last three times as he emptying his balls. They were panting and Ciri lean to Letho, warping her hands around his neck. "Love you." she whispered, when she place her head on his chest. "Yeah.... Me too." he whispered and warp his hands around her.


	21. Chapter 21

Others sit in main hall, looking on Dettlaf. "I'll be alright." he said. "I'm healing as you can see. Just give me about hour and I'll be fine." "Good" said Geralt with nod. "If you need room to sleep somewhere, just say a word and I show you." "Thank you" said Dettlaf with nod. Serrit,Auckes,Philippa and Saskia stand up and go to their rooms. When they got inside witchers looking at Philippa and Saskia with lustful gaze."What?" asks Saskia, when she notice their gaze. "What's going on?" asks Philippa and turn head to dragoness. "They're looking at us, like starving dogs on piece of meat." "It's not like that." said Serrit. "We just want to be with you, that's all." add Auckes. Philippa smiles, come closer to Serrit, place hand on his shoulder and said to his ear, but not so quiet so Auckes can hear her too. "So, that's it. But you must show us how much you want it." They don't have to tell them twice, because witchers lay them on bed and try to take off their clothes.  
Serrit unclaps belt at her dress and pull it down on floor. He let his eyes roam over Philippa's naked body. She was beautiful. He looks down at her and kiss her,his hands roam over her body, one go to her ass other to her shoulderblades. Hand on her ass lift up her leg and place it on his waist. Then travel up her thight, over belly to her breasts. He play with them a little. Philippa has to moan as Serrit's hands gently massage her breasts. He smirk into kiss and make his way from her mouth down her neck to her chest. He suck on one while his hand massage other. His tongue circle the nipple on one, fingers gently squeezing and playing with other. Philippa's hand went to his hair. "Serrit" she moan. He lift his head "What?" he asks with smirk. "That was good." she said, Serrit smirk and continue his actions. He kiss the walley between her breasts and continues down, over her belly. When he get to her underwear, he pulls it down and two of his fingers went inside her. "O-ooh" moan Philippa as he swirl and twist with them inside her, hands clench on pillow. She was vetting closer, but suddenly Serrit stop,pull his finges out and put them in his mouth "Mmm-you taste good" he said when he pulls them out. "I like to taste you first." He part her legs and lean down. Philipa can feel his breath down on her and become wetter even more. Serrit smirk and lick her long and slowly. Philippa gasp, hands went on his head, fingers delve into his dark brown hair. He continue licking her, his tongue circling around her clit, entering and exiting her core. Philippa's arousal rise. Serrit stop, propped on his hand and looks into her face. "I love you" he said and kiss her on lips. Then he enter her. Philippa run her hands on his back as Serrit begin to move. Suddenly Philippa roll him over, so he lay on his back with her on top of him. "I like to be on top this time. If you don't mind." Serrit smirk, place one hand under his head. "Not at all." Philippa move her hands up and down on his chest and stomach as she move on him, Serrit was getting close everytime she moves."Ph-Philippa" he said, but she only continue to move, feeling her orgasm comming soon. "S-Serrit" she moans as she cum on him. Serrit clench his fingers on her tights and release himself deep inside her. Philippa lay down on him and Serrit warp his arms around her and caress her on back."I love you" he said to her hair.


	22. Chapter 22

Auckes and Saskia were laying on bed. He wss trying to get off her clothes. "Do you need help?" she asks, he stop, looks up into her eyes and said "No". Then he takes off her armor, leaving her only in underwear. When he takes off that too, Auckes run his hands over her body,feeling her smooth skin under them. "You're amazing." he said and kiss her. Saskia's hands go to straps on his armor, try to unclaps them. It wasn't very difficult for her, after a while they were both only in underwear. Auckes lets his eye roaming over naked Saskia with smile. Then he lean down and kiss her on lips. Saskia join him, let her hands move to his back. One of his hands go to his shorts, try to pull thm down, because now they were too tight for him. Saskia put he hands onhis hips and slowly pull down his shorts, while she was looking into his eyes. Then she looks down with little smile on her lips. She rolls them over and Auckes was now laying on bed on his back. Saskia lean down and made trail with her tongue from Auckes's neck, across his chest and stomach all way down. "Careful down there." he said with sharp breathing. His chest was moving up and down harshly. She only smirk and lick him from baste to tip. "Oooh" he moan, one hand go to her head. Saskia stop, let go off him and look up. "Did I do something wrong?" Auckes propped himself on his arms and looks down at her with sharp breathing. "No....actualy..it was good..very good. It's just...too much.. If you keep doing that ...I will cum." Saskia smirk at him "You mean this?" she said and lick him agaim from base to tip, one hand go to his balls and gently squeeze them. "Yess" he hiss and fall backward on bed. She warp her lips around the tip and bob her head down, with one hand still on his balls, gently squeezing them. Auckes place one hand on Saskia's head as she bob up and down. "Da-amn" he moan. She make sound, which meant to be laugh, but vibrations from her breath only add Auckes pleasure and make him cum. "O-h gods." he moan as he release himself inside Saskia's mouth. She let go of his, now semi-hard cock and sit up. Auckes sit too "Are you alright?" he asks. Saskia swallow and nod "Yes", then she looks down "but you look like you need some help." He looks down too and smile. "So....what do we do about it.?"he asks. "I have an idea." said Saskia and climb on him. Auckes watches her, his hands go to her hips and slowly lead her to tip of his cock. When he felt heat of her insides he was rock-hard again. She felt it, smirk and sit down on him, with his cock fully inside her. Auckes has hands placed on her hips, still looking into her eyes. He prompt himself amd lean on bedframe, enjoying view in front of him as Saskia begin to move her hips. She was beautiful, even she wasn't human, but he don't mind it. He slept with dryadas, sucubss and vampies, from which he recive pontifications from Letho and Serrit about 'how dangerous it is' and 'that is one of options how to get killed' but he ignore them and now he was in bed with beautiful dragoness, which he trully loves. Saskia speed up her moves, feeling her orgasm coming soon. Auckes grasp on her hips, the feeling of her moisture bring himto the edge. "Saskia!" he call out as he release. It hasn't take long and she follow him, call out too "Auckes!"  
When waves of their orgam pass away Saskia lay down on him, place her head on his chest. Auckes pull out of her, caress her on back with one hand. "I love you." he said to her hair and place his chin on top of her head.


	23. Chapter 23

Months passed and winter coming to it's end. Witchers were sitting at the table in main hall, sorcereces and Saskia with them. "When I was outside I smell thaw." said Serrit. "Yeah, me too." said Letho . "So...." said Eskel and drink from his wine. "We split up soon." "Yeah" grunt Letho. "It was good to be here." said Auckes "at least for awhile." "You can come here every winter, if you haven't other place to go." said Geralt. Serrit and Auckes look up at him and smile "Thanks." In that moment Dettlaf and Regis enter the hall and sit to them. "What's going on?" asks Dettlaf. "Winter is about to end. We will leave soon." said Eskel "We're thinking about where we'll go." add Letho. "Oh and what do you come up with?" "Me and Yen will go back to Toussiant" said Geralt. "I go back to Novigrad with Triss " said Eskel. "We go to Kovir." said Lambert. Eskel, Geralt,Letho and Ciri look at him. "They pay me well and we bought house there." said Lambert and hold on Keira's hand. "So you finaly sattled down too?" asks Geralt with smile. "Yeah....stabel work, good payment,..." "What are you doing, train soldiers?" asks Eskel with smile. "No" said Lambert "Nobels have often problems with ...'pests'. They pay me so good, that I bought house there and everytime they have some monster problems, they send for me." "What about you?" asks Geralt and looks at Serrit, Auckes,Philippa and Saskia. There were moment of silent, but Serrit said "Kaedwen... I like to see Kaedwen." and looks at Philippa. "So it's resolved. We go to Keadwen." said Auckes. "Under 'we' you mean...?" said Saskia, Serrit and Auckes look at each other. "We were always together. That help us to survive and we learn how to fight together. I don't want to split up." "Me neither." "You can go with us or you can wait for us here or in Novigrad." "No" said Saskia "I go with you." "And you Phill?" asks Serrit."I go too." she said. Then all of them look at Letho and Ciri "And what about you two?" asks Geralt. "I like to see Aedirn" said Letho and looks at Ciri. "I go everywhere you go." she said with smile. "We stay here for awhile." said Dettlaf after long silent moment. "If you don't mind of course." "Not at all." said Geralt."If you keep this place in some kind of....one piece and habitable state I don't see reason why not. You can stay here as long as you want." "Thank you Geralt." said Regis. "But what will you eat?" asks Ciri. "There is still food in pantry, but if you run out of stock, you can go to Novigrad for shopping." "Or hunt some deers." said Eskel with smirk. "Yeah, but please don't attack people who came here, if they're robbers or something like that, you can do to them whatever you want." "OK" said Dettlaf with smile.  
Next morning all witchers saddle their horses and when sorcereces dissappear, they meet at main gate. Saskia go on meadow under keep, transform into her true form, place Philippa on her back and wait for Serrit and Auckes. "So....see you next winter." said Geralt. "Take care of yourself." Others nod "Yeah,....you too." said Eskel. Then all witchers lead their horses out of the gate and down the path which lead them out of the mountains.


End file.
